


A Slight Detour

by boheme06 (bohemu)



Category: Lost, Psych
Genre: Gen, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-30
Updated: 2007-06-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3250832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bohemu/pseuds/boheme06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn and Gus find themselves far from their ideal vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Slight Detour

**Author's Note:**

> The timeline of Lost is particularly sloppy to throw the Psych characters into so that it matches up correctly. So apologies to canon-addicts in that respect. I tried my best to find a happy medium. Slight spoilers for season three of Lost.

Shawn Spencer climbed out of the smoking rubble and toppled over into the sand. Burton Guster, known as Gus to Shawn, had already ejected from the plane minutes before it crashed onto the beach where it was now located. Gus had landed in the ocean, and was now swimming towards the beach to check on Shawn.

Shawn checked every part of his body. No bruises, except for a large gash that divided his forehead diagonally. He could also taste blood, but he wasn't sure from where. He turned around to watch as Gus sloshed out of the surf, completely soaked, and covered in seaweed. 

"Gus, did you jump out early? That hurts me." Shawn placed a hand on his chest to indicate his hurt feelings. 

"Do you think I would actually crash the plane on my own? I stayed for the long haul, and look at me!" Shawn threw out his arms and spun around. "Hardly a scratch on me." He smiled at his friend, who was frowning back at him.

"We could have died, Shawn. Whether or not the plane went up in flames immediately upon impact or afterwards was not in your control." 

Gus continued to berate Shawn, but Shawn had zoned out after the second word. He was now sitting and making a small castle in the wet surf. Gus angrily peeled off all the seaweed on his person and sat down to pull off his shoes and socks to dry.

"Gus! You sat on my castle! What am I going to tell King Krabcakes now?" Shawn looked crushed.

Gus wasn't ready for Shawn's nonsense right now. "You can tell him that he needs to find out where the hell we are, or at least find a dryer."

Shawn sat back in the sand and thought for a while. "Hmm. I don't think the king's laundry room would fit your clothes, Gus. And we're fine! Look, we're both alive, no broken bones. All we need to do is find some people around here that can help us find our way back." The bright sun made Shawn squint as he looked down the shoreline.

Gus was now sitting in his boxers and undershirt. It was pretty hot on this beach, wherever it was, and he figured that his clothes would dry quicker laying on the beach than they would on his body. Shawn reached forward and picked off a small seaweed remnant on Gus's head. Gus looked up and down the beach before spotting a man in the distance, fishing somewhat prehistorically with a pointed stick. Shawn followed his gaze.

Shawn leaped up and ran off to talk to the man with a, "See Gus? People! We're saved!" Gus shook his hand, stood up and dusted what sand he could from his legs before trekking slowly behind Shawn.

As Shawn got closer to the man he realized there was a whole contingent of people and tents on the beach. This concerned Gus more than Shawn, who just assumed this was a exotic way of camping. Shawn did notice the bits of airplane pieces in the makeshift tents and also the fact that most of the clothing the people wore were rather shoddy for just campers. But he didn't want to alarm Gus anymore than the poor man already was, so he said nothing.

The man fishing saw Shawn and Gus walking over and waddled back onto the beach. Shawn was always bad at guessing these sorts of things, so he tried his best. "Konichiwa!" he said to the man, who was most definitely some sort of Asian. Gus looked embarrassed. 

"Shawn, this man is obviously Korean. You just made us look like a fool."

"I was merely being creative with my greeting, that was not meant as an insult, as my buddy here believes it was." Shawn explained to the man.

"...You friend of Ben? Juliet?" The man spoke in broken English.

"What? Ben? Juliet? No, This is Shawn and my name is Gus."

"Yes, I'm Shawn Spencer, I'm a psychic. And this is Gus Baxter."

"Baxter? ...Udders?"

"Udders? Does he mean like a cow?" Gus asked.

"Udders, Ben and Juliet. Bad!"

Shawn connected what he could and shook his head. "Oh, no. We're definitely not bad. We uh--"

Just then a shaggy haired man with a scraggly beard who looked practically homeless despite being clad in a blue jumpsuit, ran past and continued jogging down the beach. No one seemed to find this strange, except for Shawn and Gus, who were obviously distracted for a moment. Someone shouted, "Hey Desmond!" and Shawn assumed it was the man's name. Desmond glanced towards Shawn and Gus and waved, mistaking them for the greeter. 

"Hey bruddah!" he shouted, in a thick Scottish accent. Desmond continued on down the beach. 

Gus looked at Shawn, who was already smiling at the comment. "Did he just call me a 'brother'?" Shawn placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Dude, it's a universal term. I'm sure he didn't mean it that way. It sounded like he was Scottish. You know, like Groundskeeper Willie on the Simpsons."

"I never heard Groundskeeper Willie call Bart 'brother,'" Gus said quietly, still glaring down the beach at Desmond.

They both turned back to the Korean man. "Uh, well we just crashed onto the... beach back there. And we just need to find out where we are. We were headed to Hawaii for a vacation."

The man just pointed further down the beach to another scraggly-looking man of Indian descent. "Sayid. Talk."

"Does he speak English?" Gus asked, hopefully.

"Sayid. Not Jack."

Gus's face fell and Shawn turned to talk to him. "Okay, minor setback, this may take more effort than originally planned. But there's dozens-- maybe hundreds-- of people on this beach. It's like a melting pot! Someone has to speak English. Let's go try this Sayid guy, and then we can make our way around the beach." Gus nodded appreciatively at the Korean man before turning in the direction that they had been directed. Shawn didn't budge, so Gus turned back to grabbed Shawn and yank him down the beach to Sayid.

Shawn shook free of Gus less than three feet from the Korean man, distracted by something in the vicinity. 

"DUDE! Pineapples!" Shawn shouted. A rather hefty man was sitting at the base of a tree, slicing up three pineapples. Shawn ran over to talk to him. Gus yelled after him, but decided to continue after Sayid, hoping that he could help them get off this island.

Shawn slid into the sand right in front of the large man. "Dude, I haven't had pineapples in ages! Can I have a slice?" 

The man smiled and chuckled at Shawn. "Sure, dude, here. I just ate five slices in a row. You can have those six." The man's face slowly faded when he realized he didn't know Shawn. "Dude.... are you like, an Other or something? Because like... not a lot of them are nice to us, especially me."

"What?" Shawn said, his mouth full of pineapple, resting his hand on a knee. "What are these Others? Is that what that guy over there was talking about? I thought he was a cow farmer or something."

The man smiled at Shawn. It wasn't often people came specifically to chat with him over food. He always had to overhear conversations and then question people later. He soaked in the good feeling for a while before speaking again. "What? Jin? No, that's just the way he talks, man. He doesn't do good with English so far. I'm Hugo by the way. You can call me Hurley though."

"Shawn. Spencer. I"m a psychic." Shawn held out his sticky pineapple-juice covered hand for Hurley to shake.

Hurley shook Shawn's hand gingerly-- his hands were sticky with fruit juice too. "...a psychic?" Hurley's face fell yet again. "Dude, like Desmond? .....Awww, man. Am I going to die or something?"

Shawn looked confused, but swallowed his bite of pineapple. "Desmond?" he repeated, shaking his head. "That guy who just ran down the beach? And what? Die? No!" Shawn chuckled, a bit nervously. He had no idea what was going on on this beach. None of the things he was noticing were making much sense. He also had the feeling that no one else on the beach had a clue either. That made him feel a tad better, but not by much.

"My buddy and I just crashed on this beach. Gus went to go talk to some dude named Sayid that guy Jin mentioned." Shawn motioned around him. "Uh, ha, where are we, anyway? This kind of looks like Hawaii. Which... is where we were heading. Just... not the kind of landing we expected," he said, motioning towards the plane rubble. "You know, you play one simulator all your life..... planes don't work that way. I mean, there's no arrow keys in the plane. I was trying to look for a HUD display, but all I saw were all these numbers and stuff." Shawn shook his head. "I'm sorry, that's neither here nor there. Where are we?"

Hurley wasn't sure what to make of this Shawn character now. Why did he always attract the weirdos? He hesitated telling Shawn the truth, but he wasn't sure that he'd prefer to get rescued by anyone remotely like Shawn anyway.

"Dude.... we don't know where we are. We crashed here a little over a year ago. We think we're somewhere in the Pacific, but we're not sure." Shawn didn't get much of a chance to react, as Gus came running over immediately, with Sayid trailing behind.

"SHAWN! WE'RE LOST! THEY HAVE NO IDEA WHERE THEY ARE. THEY'VE BEEN HERE FOR OVER A YEAR, AND THERE'S NO WAY TO COMMUNICATE WITH ANYONE. THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Shawn jumped to his feet to defend himself. "Hey, hey, hey! What is this? It's not my fault we landed here. It was obviously the wind currents, Gus. I told you that plane was nothing like that simulator we played all our lives."

"...simulator? You flew that plane without a real license?! You learned how to fly with a simulator?!?! I don't believe this!" Gus's face was visibly red, which was a feat, considering his dark skintone. "How did you let me get in that plane with you!? We're officially going to die out here!"

"I don't appreciate you taking this so harshly in front of all these people. They're trying their best to forget their circumstances, and they've been here quite a while before you. So if you could please lower your voice, I would be most grateful," Sayid said softly, walking up behind them and stopping in between Gus and Shawn. Gus continued to stare at Shawn, ready to tear him apart, like he always did whenever he got them into trouble like this. 

Shawn slowly held up a slice of pineapple Hurley had handed him. "Dude, relax! They have pineapple!"

"There's a whole forest of fruit just down this path. We've been keeping gardens too," Hurley chimed in, trying to be helpful.

Gus grabbed the slice of pineapple out of Shawn's hand and bit into it. He chewed for a while, and his anger slowly began to fade. "This is really sweet! Did you grow them to taste like this?" 

Hurley's face lit up. It wasn't a direct comment, but at least someone assumed he might be smart. "Not really, dude. We're not super smart like those creepy Dharma people. But we kind of figured out what tastes good and what didn't and planted the seed from the tasty ones. I think they're really good with the fish that Jin and Sawyer catch. Well... some of the fish. We haven't really done the whole 'what fish tastes good, let's save two of them and hope they're male and female and mate and make more tasty fish' thing yet. We eat what we can get."

Shawn sat down next to Hurley and grabbed another slice. "See Gus? We can fit in here. Until they get rescued, and then we can be on our way home again. There's tons of food, because... well..." Shawn's eyes shifted in Hurley's direction. Hurley didn't notice the slight, but after dealing with Sawyer for the past year, it wouldn't have bothered him anyway.

Gus relaxed a bit. They were obviously going to be here for a while. Gus just wasn't sure if Shawn was the person he'd want to be marooned on an island with. But he wasn't sure if there was anyone else he'd want to be marooned with either.

"Are either of you particularly handy with technology? I have been working on various methods to getting off the island, and any help would be appreciated." Sayid folded his arms across his chest and looked back and forth between Gus and Shawn. He could tell they were harmless, at least by Others standards. And more recently, Jack standards.

Shawn continued cutting up pineapples with Hurley. Gus scratched his head and tried to look cool. "It depends on the technology, but I know a little something about everything." 

Shawn nodded his head. "This is true. Gus is literally a walking encyclopedia of useless information. Without him I would be nothing."

Everyone just blinked and stared at Shawn, happily noshing on more pineapple than he ever had before. Gus pointed at Shawn and spoke to Sayid. "And this guy has had countless jobs since we graduated high school. I'm pretty sure that something from that job experience could be useful."

Shawn smiled at his friend and patted the sand next to him. Gus sat down and reclined against the back of a nearby tent. "Thanks Gus, I'm glad to hear that you find me particularly informative." The buddies fist pounded each other. 

"No problem buddy. We've gotten out of tougher situations before. I'm glad I'm here with you." Hurley passed the two more slices of pineapple. 

They weren't sure how long it would take them to get rescued, but at least they were together.


End file.
